


Relay

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Games, Kissing, Multi, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Week is sure to be exhausting but Aiba has a Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Games Arashi Ruined](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1800) by bamcycle. 



> Beta by the lovely [g_esquared](http://g-esquared.livejournal.com). Originally posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/11894.html).

Day one: the Plan.

Ohno had tucked himself so tightly into the couch that he looked like he was about to be swallowed. Aiba's unruly mop was resting in his lap, pressing up into Ohno's hand whenever it was put to the sporadically remembered task of petting. Aiba's feet were dancing over the arm and his hips were bouncing up and down, enough to annoy anyone who wasn't a tired out passive lump or Ohno, preferably both. They were entering Challenge Week and no one was getting enough sleep.

"Leader, Leader, Leader, la la la! Leader. Leader!" Ohno perked up the barest amount when Aiba's singsong changed abruptly to actual communication. "Leader, we are taking on a battle of epic proportions. I have been reading up on how to overcome obstacles and I have a PLAN. Three words. Team. Building. Exercise."

Aiba launched himself out of Ohno's lap and did a quick lap of the room excitedly. (Ohno had an intense five second nap.) He settled back down next to Ohno and-after a series of increasingly wicked pokes-established eye contact.

Aiba stared meaningfully. Ohno tried to keep his eyes open.

"Decisive action has to be taken! Morale has to be built! Everything has to be put on the line for the goal: team bondage!"

Ohno blinked. _Bondage?_ It'd been a while since Ohno'd had goals, admittedly; his last one had been fulfilled unexpectedly quickly and he hadn't bothered to make a new one, despite kaa-chan's weekly reminders, but he was pretty sure none of Arashi's goals included _bondage_. Well. Maybe Jun's.

"... don't you think so, Leader?" Ohno took in the earnest look and puppy-dog eyes. He nodded. Aiba shrieked with joy and threw himself back into Ohno's lap.

"I've got it all figured out! Leader to Sho, Sho-kun to me, me to Nino, Nino to Matsujun. You are the oldest, the all important first step." Ohno mumbled something with a quizzical tone and Aiba shot up to stare at him accusingly.

"Leader, pay attention! The fate of Arashi is on the line here! On pain of death, no, on pain of Arashi getting DISBANDED, you have to kiss Sho-kun by the end of the day tomorrow."

Ohno paused, caught off-guard. Aiba was emitting waves of entreaty. Ohno wavered. He applied more energy to consideration than he could really spare with so many public appearances coming up. Then he made the mistake of meeting Aiba's eyes again. They were enormous and _determined_.

"Leader, please. Arashi has to get through this challenge week. Please make this your number one goal."

After Ohno had acquiesced and Aiba had celebrated, he settled back fully into the couch and made a mental note as he drifted off to sleep to Aiba's patter about the "Arashi Super Love Relay of Love!"

_Remember to tell kaa-chan that I finally have a new goal._

* * * * * * * *

Day two: Leader.

When Ohno had a goal, he pursued it tirelessly and put all of himself into it. A goal pressed upon him by someone else, even one that he couldn't have explained the importance of, was still a goal, and Ohno was resolute.

Coming into the dressing room to find only Sho, he decided to accomplish it right away. Sho was tucked into a chair, reading a newspaper, with a line on his brow that seemed ever-present these days. Ohno gained a secondary goal on the spot: make Sho-kun's forehead wrinkle smooth out for a moment.

If Sho had looked up and seen Ohno's eyes, he would have known something was up. They were his sharp, focused, creative eyes, the eyes of someone no one could deny was extremely talented, the eyes of someone who _worked_ to be extremely talented, and they rarely appeared in dressing rooms at 5am. Sho didn't look up.

When he put one newspaper down in preparation to pick up another, Ohno slid into his lap.

Sho sputtered and Ohno simply slid a hand over his mouth. He waited until Sho had stopped struggling and then slid his hand to Sho's jaw, placing the other on the back of Sho's neck. His dark, intent eyes held Sho in place.

Ohno tilted his head and brought his lips to Sho's. He wasn't forceful or demanding but he _was_ relentless, kissing Sho's slack lips expertly (learning how to kiss had been a goal nearly a decade ago after Nino had teased him) until they pursed tentatively, the first sign that maybe Sho would kiss back. Ohno skimmed a hand into Sho's hair, tugging enough to make him gasp, which let Ohno slide his tongue into Sho's mouth. Soon they were kissing wetly, bodies entwined, thoughts of goals or hysteria forgotten.

The door snicked open.

"YAY! Arashi Super Love Relay of Love, step one: COMPLETE!"

Ohno landed on his ass on the floor.

* * * * * * * *

Day three: Sho-kun.

Sho had listened to Aiba's spiel and ignored it, as best he could, for nearly a day. They saw each other so much during this damn Challenge Week that he couldn't turn around without Aiba popping up, and he'd stopped using words. Sho's brain stuttered on the "instead"s.

Instead, Aiba was stretching elaborately, clothes barely surviving enough to keep him decent. Instead, Aiba was lounging in front of him and applying lip gloss- _flavored_ lip gloss-until his lips glittered more than their costumes. Instead, Aiba had an entire bag filled with lollipops.

Sho was tired. Sho wanted to sleep. And Sho realized all at once that if he did this one thing, his part in the madness was effectively over. It was nearing the end of Day Three and Aiba was starting to look a little desperate and Sho was about to lose his last dregs of sanity. (This time's "instead" had Aiba running a finger over his mouth, tongue slipping out every so often to taste. No one looked good desperate, Sho tried to believe, but Aiba tended to make just about anything look good.)

Sho snapped. He strode over to Aiba and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and nearly tossing him against the wall. Aiba giggled, but it was a dirty, breathy noise and Sho surged in to cover that obscene mouth with his. His body trapped Aiba and his hands were on Aiba's wrists, pinning them to the wall on either side of his head.

The kiss went from frustrated to fierce, Sho letting out all his pent up annoyance (which his unwelcome brain pointed out might just be a stand-in word for lust) at Aiba's provocations. Aiba gave as good as he got before Sho's mouth gentled and he let go of Aiba's hands. He backed away slowly before coming back in to peck Aiba lightly, hand warm on his shoulder.

"Arashi Super Love Relay of Love, step two: complete." Aiba's wide-eyed beam made Sho smile back fondly, more than willing to say (and do) such a ridiculous thing to make Aiba happy.

When Ohno started cheering from the couch Sho lost all of his satisfaction (as well as the hard-on he'd been trying not to admit existed), but then he remembered his role was done. He took a moment to thank everything he held holy that he hadn't drawn Nino or Jun before heading home for a couple hours of sweet oblivion.

* * * * * * * *

Day four: Aiba-chan.

Aiba knew he was taking his life into his hands. But Aiba was never one to put his personal safety above the good of the team. He'd throw his body at the floor to catch pipes, he'd carry kangaroos, he would do anything to represent Arashi as best he could. He would even brave Nino's wrath at having his DS stolen at the beginning of one of their rare breaks.

"COME BACK HERE, AIBA, I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU!"

That was not to say that Aiba won't run away. There's taking one for the team and then there's suicide, and Arashi is five people.

Aiba found an empty room and locked himself inside, shouting to Nino about the Plan in the pauses between his fists pounding on the door. When Nino stopped pounding, Aiba hid the DS quickly and went back to the door. When he couldn't hear cursing he unlocked it and waited.

Nino flung the door open. Panting in the hallway he looked like an enraged bull, albeit a short, skinny, human-shaped one. Aiba tried his best not to laugh.

Nino advanced. "Where is it?!" he demanded, stalking toward Aiba as Aiba skittered away.

"Like I said, it's for the good of Arashi!" Aiba squeaked. "One kiss, Nino-chan! Well, two, you also have to kiss Matsu-EEEEP!" Aiba found himself on the floor, straddled by Nino, Nino's hands around as much as he could hold of Aiba's neck.

"Hold very still, Aiba-chan." Aiba flushed. Sometimes he could almost find it in himself to regret being so open (though he never quite got all the way there). Everyone in Arashi knew that being held down was a turn on for Aiba and Nino's smirk looked evil in more ways than one.

Nino shifted his body down Aiba's, keeping his hands on his neck. Aiba's hands were still against the floor without him having to be told. He closed his eyes.

A soft touch to his lips made him jump, causing Nino to give a hiss of displeasure. The next kiss was firmer and Aiba breathed it in, tasting Nino and his anger, still apparent in the discomfort of Aiba's neck. Aiba turned away. Nino sat up in frustration, muttering under his breath.

Nino sighed, moving his hands to Aiba's. He squeezed them tightly for a long moment, then leaned back into Aiba.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into Aiba's neck. Aiba sniffled. Nino twisted himself to find Aiba's mouth, kissing it gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I was angry." Aiba breathed in again, and this time Nino tasted sweet, and he kissed back tentatively, letting it build until they were rocking against each other slightly.

"I'm sorry," Nino muttered at last. "Aiba-chan. You're just such an idiot." Aiba snorted out a laugh into Nino's mouth and Nino grinned, bright, before pressing his lips back to Aiba's.

When Sho found them they were curled tightly together on the floor, nearly asleep. Aiba peered up over Nino's rumpled hair and whispered, "Arashi Super Love Relay of Love, step three: complete."

* * * * * * * *

Day five: Nino.

Aiba was a pest. (Nino was still upset with himself over holding Aiba down by the neck yesterday, but god, sometimes Aiba was so hyper and annoying that someone just needed to HOLD HIM DOWN BY THE NECK but if anyone else tried it on him Nino would make sure no one ever found their body, so there was really no excuse for losing control himself. And some part of Nino couldn't forget the sad look on Aiba's face.)

Some part of Nino couldn't forget the sad look on Aiba's face, and that was the _only_ reason that he was even considering following through on step four of Aiba's plan. (Well, there were two faces that were encouraging him to go through with it: Aiba's stupid sad face and Matsujun's potential outraged face. Nino was betting he could inspire an epic bitchface.)

Through some plotting of Aiba's that Nino pretended not to notice, Nino and Jun ended up being the first two to the dressing room on the fifth day of Challenge Week. Nino was pretty sure that Jun had no idea about Aiba's plan at all, having been drowning himself in concert preparation, drama scripts, Challenge Week schedules, and coffee. Nino allowed himself an evil smile before pasting on a cheery, innocent one.

"Jun-kun!"

"Ninomiya, I will end you if you try it." _Dammit_. Someone had been talking to Sho. Nino abandoned all pretense at subtlety.

Nino snatched Jun's glasses off his face and made a run for it. As he scampered around the room, yelling "KISS ME OR AIBA CRIES" over and over at the top of his lungs, he felt a broad grin stretch his face. He turned abruptly and met Jun's mouth with his.

"Mmmmmphfm," Jun got out before Nino jumped on him, hooking his ankles behind Jun's back and lacing his arms around his neck. He held on for dear life as Jun tried spasmodically to dislodge him, finally going so far as to plop both of them on the couch, Nino first, trying to get him to let go by violently landing on top of him with all his weight.

Luckily for Nino, Jun was a twig, however aristocratic his lines, and he wasn't nearly as pointy as Nino.

"This works too, Jun-kun! Kiss me or Aiba cries!" His legs and arms were clamped around Jun so he could feel the sigh of resentful capitulation before Jun's lips came down on his. No matter how harshly and unappealingly Jun tried to kiss, he had _truly ridiculous_ lips, and it ended up being a satisfyingly frantic battle of teeth and tongue. Nino clung all the tighter and held on for the ride.

When Aiba, Sho, and Ohno came in, the pair on the couch barely looked up, even to Aiba's victorious shout.

"Arashi Super Love Relay of Love, step four: complete!"

It took Ohno pouting about the couch being occupied for Jun to stop kissing Nino, and once he removed his mouth Nino's limbs unlocked with a dramatic swoop outward that made Jun's eyes roll. Sho handed them pillows as soon as they separated, begging without words for a little _decency_.

* * * * * * * *

Day six: Matsujun.

Jun found Ohno passed out on the couch on the sixth day. He knew it was taking its toll on their leader to try and be personable and talk more this week, especially since he hadn't had time to fish at all since it started. He looked weary even when not awake and his lightening skin was a testament to how worn out he was, that he'd value sleep over fishing. Jun was tired, too, and his heart felt tight looking at the small form curled into the cushions.

He made his way to the couch and knelt by Ohno's head. Stroking his fingers through Ohno's short hair, he let out a heartfelt, "Oh, _Captain_." Ohno's face squinched up and he twitched as close to irritably as Ohno got. One eye peeked open and then both.

Ohno looked exhausted and he looked at Jun pathetically, lower lip pushed out. Jun just couldn't help it; he leaned down and touched his lips to that pout. It was soft and warm and Ohno let his lips move slowly against Jun's, sighing contentedly into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Jun looked at Ohno's closing eyes and lingering smile dotingly and rested a hand on his round cheek. He placed a kiss on Ohno's brow and whispered to him to get some sleep, "We aren't needed for another twenty minutes." His hand made its way to Ohno's chest, resting comfortingly for a second and wishing he could give into sleep as well.

Then Jun's eyes narrowed, catching on a piece of paper low on Ohno's stomach. He picked it up and flipped it open, then crumpled it violently and threw it across the room.

_"Arashi Super Love Relay of Love, step five: complete! BONDAGE ACHIEVED."_

* * * * * * * *

Day seven: Leader.

Ohno shuffled into the dressing room, drained from the long week that was finally over. His eyes gained a tiny spark when he saw the room was occupied and he came over to lean into Aiba's side.

"We made it," Ohno mumbled, sounding pleased. Aiba flung an arm around Ohno's shoulders and squeezed, rocking them from side to side delightedly and exclaiming about the success of the Plan and Challenge Week and Arashi's ten years and how he thought everything was coming together like it was meant to be, "As if we really are a storm, Leader, really!"

Ohno turned to hug Aiba fully, feeling warm with love for this enthusiastic, big-hearted person. He pulled back to look him in the eyes with his Leader-face, exaggeratedly solemn.

"New relay."

Not missing a beat, Aiba nodded seriously and put on his game face. "Rules?"

Ohno craned his neck up and caught Aiba's mouth briefly, then smiled up at him. "Tagger's choice."

* * * * * * * *

Epilogue: the new Plan.

Ohno and Aiba made out comfortably on the couch for a while before Aiba jolted away with a squeaked "Eureka!"

"The Arashi Top to Bottom Happy Relay of Joy! Leader's the shortest and I'm the tallest, so you kissed me, then I kiss Matsujun, who kisses Sho-kun, who kisses Nino, and then Nino kisses Leader! It's height order AND all the people who didn't kiss in the Arashi Super Love Relay of Love get to kiss this time!"

Ohno, not at all fazed by having his plan thrown out the window mid-smooch, looked abruptly guilty. "Ah, but Aiba-chan, Nino and I already..."

"But not in the team building exercise, Leader, don't worry. This is all working out perfectly!" Aiba was frisking about eagerly under Ohno, who rode it out as easily as if he were made of jello, wondering if they were going to kiss again anytime soon.

When Aiba settled down he offered to drive Ohno home to thank Ohno for his contributions to the Plan. When he added that they could stop and get food, Ohno stood up with a minimum of reluctance. After all, Day One of the new relay wasn't technically until tomorrow.

Ohno made it his goal to kiss Aiba again on Day One.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324831) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme)




End file.
